


Love Love

by dciphoenix



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetic, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dciphoenix/pseuds/dciphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Vala doing what they do best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [campylobacter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/gifts).



It's after a kiss under the mistletoe.

They're in his apartment's office.

With her over his desk, her hair, wild over his textbooks and jagged ornaments.

Head thrown back as her breasts jiggle with each thrust inside her tiny, half naked body.

Her form convulses around his own.

He kisses her throat, her knees buck, inner muscles squeezing him like a vice.

Head over hers, nose lightly on her collarbone as thin fingers curl around both of his still clothed shoulders.

Not wanting to let go.


End file.
